Family for Christmas Liason 2006 One Shot
by notenoughlove
Summary: This is a one-shot where Liz goes to bed on December 24th, 2018 and wakes up Christmas morning in bed with Jason in 2006. Liz is pregnant with Jake and the two are happy. Liz is confused and believes it is a dream. I don't own the characters, they belong to GH and ABC. Enjoy!


This is a one-shot that has Liz falling asleep on Christmas Eve, 2018 and waking up Christmas morning in 2006. She finds herself married to the one man who has stolen her heart a long time ago. She gets her wish from the Christmas Star. I don't own the characters, they belong to ABC and General Hospital. This is a Liason story. It is not Lucky, Sam, Franco or Ryan friendly.

Elizabeth Webber found herself in a mess. She thought that she was in love with Franco Baldwin, but deep down she never got over Jason Morgan. She was left at the altar by Franco, for their first wedding. The second time the wedding was going to happen, but she was kidnapped by both Franco and "Kevin Collins". She almost was killed, but Jason and Drew worked together to save her.

Franco was in a way like a child when it came to trust. When his doctor told him that his fiancé was cheating on him, he believed the doctor. Franco didn't know that his doctor was really the doctor's twin that everyone had thought died over twenty five years ago. The wedding day was set and Franco planned on getting even with Liz, just like he did to Carly on their wedding day. There were a few more women involved because "Dr. Collins" was involved too. There were five women including Elizabeth that were kidnapped from the church and taken into the tunnels under the city.

The women were Maxie, Laura, Felecia, Lulu and Elizabeth. Franco was only interested in Liz, while Ryan was interested in the other four women. They were all going to Liz and Franco's wedding, so it was easier to get them all together. Ryan had recruited a couple of guys from Fern Cliff. They were out of a job and needed the money. There were going to be drugs used, to make it easier on the men to get the women to do what they wanted.

The morning of the wedding, Liz had woken up from a bad dream. She had a feeling that the wedding was going to go bad, but she knew that Jason would save her. He always knew when she was in trouble and needed him.

Cameron, Jake and Aiden had spent the night at Jason's while Liz spent the night at the Metro Court. The wedding was going to take place there so it was just easier for her to spend the night at the hotel. Epiphany, Laura and Monica also spent the night there. They were going to help Elizabeth get married to Franco even though no one wanted her to do it.

The time of the wedding came and everyone was getting to where they were supposed to go. There was some gas leaked into the hotel vents and soon everyone was asleep including Franco. It had to look like he was caught up in it, and not the one that organized it. The men got them women that were supposed to be taken into the tunnels. Franco was left with everyone else. When the smoke cleared, five women were gone.

The men hired to get them, had found cots, bedding and some holding cells to keep them all separated. They could talk and see each other, but they were not in the same cell together. It took a lot of planning for Franco and Ryan to find somewhere that they could hide the women.

When the women started to awaken, they were all scared. They were all changed into t-shirts and sweats. The gown that Elizabeth had for the wedding was torn to shreds and placed by her bed. Everyone else's clothes were done the same way. When the guys told Ryan that the women were awake, he got excited. He had a television down there that everyone could see. He then turned on the television and everyone could see Ryan Chamberlain.

"Okay. Not all of you were around when I was here before so let me introduce myself. I am Ryan Chamberlain. My brother, Kevin is locked up instead of me at Fern Cliff. I didn't die like everyone thought. Kevin found me alive and he locked me up in the cell next to Carly. My brother will rot in there just like he wanted for me. Now, I realize that Elizabeth here is not my type. I love blondes, especially like Felecia and now her daughter, Maxie. I am very sad to hear about your lovely daughter, Georgie. Now, Elizabeth is here because I convinced Franco that Elizabeth doesn't love him and is still in love with Jason. It didn't take me much to fool him. He still believes that she would cheat on him, if she was given a chance. Now, I want to tell you all that you are my prisoners and you won't be here for long. I plan on having my way with you and then killing you. It is something that I have looked forward to since the first time I met Felecia. Now, I am not sure what Franco plans on doing to Ms. Elizabeth here, but that is not my problem. I need for the mothers to write a letter explaining that you took your daughters out of town. It doesn't matter where you are going or if you are all together or not. This way, they won't be looking for you. Elizabeth, you are going to write a letter to your sons, telling them that you were so embarrassed by how you ran from the hotel that you can't come back. This way, the boys will stay with Franco. Okay, I think that is enough for now."

The next thing the five of them see is the television going off. Felecia and Laura are scared because they remember Ryan. Felecia looked like she was about to have a major panic attack. She wished that anyone other than Ryan had kidnapped them. Laura prayed that Kevin would be able to get out of Fern Cliff. She also prayed that it would not be too late.

Franco showed up shortly after Ryan told them what was going on. He went to see her in her cell. Liz was not happy to see him. "How could you believe someone like Ryan Chamberlain. He is not Dr. Kevin Collins, but his twin brother."

Franco looked at Liz and thought she was crazy. He believed that Ryan was Kevin. He knew that he was right and that Liz was wrong. He went into the cell and beat her up. He knocked her out and then threw her on her wedding dress. He got up and returned to Port Charles.

Jason realized that Liz should be back with her sons already. He realized that there was trouble because she was not the only one to disappear. Mac was worried about Felecia and Maxie. Peter had put out ads about Lulu his reporter and her mother, Laura. He also put out ads for Maxie and her mother Felecia. He thought about Elizabeth and added her to the list. He couldn't understand how they could disappear and no one had heard from them.

One of the men that Ryan had paid, called and asked if he could sell his story. He needed to keep his name out of it or he would be arrested for kidnapping. He also knew that Ryan was deranged and Franco was not far behind him. Peter listened to the story and realized that he knew a few people that would want to know about what was said. He called Drew, Mac and Jason.

The three of them came to Peter's office and wondered what the hell was going on. The gentleman that showed up earlier so the men and realized that he was in a ton of trouble. "I know who has them and where they are at."

The guy was in his early 20's and just needed some money after what had happened earlier at Fern Cliff. He showed the men where to rescue their women. He then went into Fern Cliff and helped Kevin prove that he was the doctor and that his brother was the one that kidnapped the women. Jason, Drew, Mac and Peter went to rescue the women. Jason found Franco had beaten Elizabeth badly and that she was in a coma. Mac ran and helped his wife and daughter get out of their cells. Drew and Peter helped Laura and Lulu get out of their cells. They were shocked at all that had taken place.

Elizabeth knew that her year had finally finished, but there was so much that had happened and what was she going to do about her sons and herself. She needed to put them first and get her act together. She thought about how much she had lost and that Jason was still in love with her, but wouldn't push himself on her because he went back to helping Sonny. In this respect, nothing had changed.

Christmas was just around the corner and Elizabeth needed to figure a way to get back to fighting for what she wanted and for her sons. Ryan and Franco were now in Pentonville and that was where they were going to stay until they died. Franco tried to say that Ryan had fooled him and that he was tricked into what he did to Elizabeth. No one believed him, not even his father. He looked at his son and walked away.

Cameron felt bad for everything that was going on with his life and his friends' lives. He prayed that his mother found happiness again. Jake and Aiden prayed for the same thing as Cameron. They just hoped it would work out for her. Elizabeth decided that she wanted to move back to Colorado where she grew up. When Christmas was over, she was going to pack up and take the boys and move. She just wished that she had a sign that she was doing the right thing.

That night, she had a vision of Emily and Nik in her dreams. Liz asked them to help her find some peace. "Em, I love and miss the two of you. Please help me find the peace that I need for my sons and me." Emily promised that she would try to help her, because she knew that the boys wanted that for her too.

It was Christmas Eve and Elizabeth just returned from Midnight Mass with her three sons. Elizabeth had put in her resignation and started to pack up their home. They found a cute Christmas tree to decorate and she had the boys make paper chains while she strung popcorn and cranberries. The house smelled so good. She was proud of her sons for not being selfish and wanting everything. Cameron was not happy about moving to Colorado, but he realized that he would be a lot closer to Emma that way. Jake and Aiden just wanted their mother to be happy.

The four of them hugged each other and then said good-night. They each prayed that night and it was the same prayer that they had been praying since their mother was in a coma and Franco was arrested. They prayed their mother would find peace. Elizabeth also made the small plea and they were all going to get what they wished for and then some.

Elizabeth woke up the next morning to find Jason asleep and that she was four months pregnant. She figured that she was dreaming and then she heard Cameron crying down the hall. Jason got up and kissed Liz on the head and went to get their son. The light shined off his wedding band and then she looked at her finger and saw the matching band on her left hand. She was in shock, but still played along like it was a dream.

Cameron came running in and when she saw her son, it was proof that she had gone back in time. "Momma, let's go see the tree. Daddy bought two this year. He got a big one for the living room and your Charlie Brown tree is out on the balcony." Liz had to laugh because Jason remembered their little tree in the studio apartment.

Jason made sure that his wife and son made it downstairs safely to the living room. Cameron ran from one end to the other making sure that everything that he wanted was there. He was very happy for his parents. Cameron felt very safe and loved. Lucky didn't treat him like a father would, but Jason made sure that Cameron felt safe and loved.

Elizabeth looked at Jason and wondered how she got to be so lucky. "I want to thank you for everything that you have done for Cameron and me. How did I get to be so lucky?"

"I think it had to do with the people who we trusted and finding out that they were not who we thought they were. The night in August when I saw Sam with Ric and you saw Lucky with Maxie, everything changed. I knew that you were the one for me. That night we made love and you got pregnant with our child. It took a few weeks, before I asked you to move in with me. I wanted to make sure that you were okay. Your grams wanted you to go back to Lucky. My sister and her boyfriend wanted the same. Sam wanted me to forgive her, but I couldn't and I told her that I didn't love her and that she needed to leave. She wanted to blame you, but I wouldn't let her. We found out that you were pregnant and I asked you to marry me. You said yes. Cameron and you moved in and we got married on Thanksgiving. We found out that the baby was mine and now you are my Christmas miracle. I love you, Cameron and this baby. You are the best presents that I have ever received."

"There is something that I want to tell you. I am not sure if this is a dream or what I had was a dream, but when I went to bed last night, I thought it was December 24th, 2018. The calendar says it is December 25th, 2006. That is twelve years that I have jumped back into or a very long night of sleeping. I know that you probably think that I am crazy, but I just want you to know that no matter what, I have loved you since I took you in when you got shot by Sorel. The one thing that I have always wanted to do over was that trip when you left that winter in 2000. This was before we knew of a Samantha McCall or a Courtney Matthews. I just thought that you should know that."

Cameron, Liz and Jason had a great time opening presents and the love that was shared that morning knew no bounds. There were a few things that had changed because of the time travel. Liz told Jax about the problems that were going to hit the Metro Court. The kidnapping and explosion never happened. Alan didn't die because he went to get tests done on his heart. Emily and Nik married without an engagement party, so Emily and Georgie were still alive. The text message killer was caught before he could kill anyone. Jason and Elizabeth were married that June shortly after the birth of Jake Morgan. Cameron was adopted and he was a Morgan too. Jason and Liz had twins a few years later named Aiden and Lila.

When 2018 was over, she didn't get to make any more predictions because her time was up. She knew a lot of the secrets that still happened, but she just let it go. There were some changes because of people who were not hurt or died when they were expected to die. The good thing was sometimes life gives you a second chance at life and because you are in it, there are more chances for everyone.

A/N: I hoped you liked this one shot. It started off one way and ended up completely different I will be returning to my Liason 2000 we I post this.


End file.
